Life With You
by dragon-hottie
Summary: Hermione's parents are dead, she has to find work, but just when she thought nothing else could go wrong, everything did. Little did she know she was about to experience a summer vacation she'll never forget! R&R Chapter Seven is up!
1. Looking For Work

A/N This is my first Harry Potter fic. Be nice and Review!   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Hermione sat at her desk, writing up what she thought was an appropriate ad for a job. So far she came up with,  
  
An experienced witch, looking for work of any kind during the months of July and August. Willing to start working as soon as possible. Accommodations needed, if interested please contact, Hogwarts Great Hall.  
  
Hermione read over the letter a couple of times and decided it was good enough; she summoned her owl, Artemis, and tied the letter to her leg.  
  
"Just take the letter to the Daily Prophet office in London alright, Artemis, come back as soon as possible."  
  
Hermione sighed as she remembers that Artemis was the only person at Hogwarts she could rely on. For the first five years, Harry and Ron had been her best friends. But ever since Harry got caught up in girl craze fever, he stopped hanging around her and Ron. Ron was a fun companion until when he told Hermione her feelings towards her, but Hermione being the person she was, rejected him. Ron got over Hermione, rather quickly, having picked up a very good looking Ravenclaw girl.  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her reverie, when Ginny came bounding in the girls dormitory. Ginny glared at her for a few seconds, and then proceeded to packing up her bags, for in a week, they'd all be leaving for home. But not Hermione, she didn't have a home anymore, she had no where to go back to. In February, right when Ron dumped her, Hermione received a letter from professor Dumbledore informing her that her parents had died in an unfortunate car accident. As Hermione recalled the memories, she felt the tears that she had been keeping in herself, threatening to come out. She never told Harry and Ron about this, after all, they wouldn't care at all. No one else knows, except Professor Dumbledore making her quite alone.  
  
"What's the matter Granger, your face looks worse than it already is." Ginny mocked her. Ginny never got over Hermione dumping Ron, for some reason, she thinks that Hermione thinks Ron was beneath her.  
  
"Nothing that would concern your feeble mind," snapped Hermione.  
  
"I was just worried that's all, you seem to be so concerned about leaving Hogwarts, but then again, why should you be, one likes you here!"  
  
Leaving Hogwarts, those words filled Hermione with dread. The exact thing she was afraid of. Since she had no home to go back to she'd have to go to an orphanage, which might not let her come back. Even if the muggle authorities did allow her to come back she didn't have any money to pay for her tuition, and Dumbledore made it quite clears that he could not provide her tuition, but he did suggest that she should get a job and work for money to pay, which was the exact reason why she sent the job ad.  
  
The next day was such a fine day, the sky was a perfect shade of azure blue, the wind blew gently across the grounds, making ever thing in its path so magical. Hermione sat down underneath the willow tree where she, Harry and Ron spent so much of their first four years outside. But she knew that it would never happen again, she would never laugh with them again, and they've drifted apart.  
  
No one wants her now, she's a lone wolf. Harry and Ron both have girlfriends that occupy all their time. Hermione knew she was too ugly to attract any guy. Her busy hair was as bushy as ever, her face was plain; she never put on any makeup. Her parents were the only ones that ever understood her, but now they're gone too. They left in the world, all alone. The magic was the only thing that was precious to her, she can't lose that too, she has to take any work that comes her way.  
  
"I'd go back inside if I were you, Granger; you wouldn't want the wind to damage your ugly head."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw the pale face of Draco Malfoy, her least favorite person in the world. Malfoy has the urge to insult her any time he sees her. Standing next to Malfoy was Cho Chang, he's girlfriend. They started going out this year, after Cho and Harry split up. Cho was a pretty and nice girl, but ever since they started going out the evil side of Cho came out.  
  
"I have no idea why you'd even show your head, one look at your face will drive any mad." Cho chipped in.  
  
"You're already mad enough without the help of me."  
  
"She's right, Granger, the mere size of your teeth is enough to scare anyone, mudblood."  
  
"Shut your face Malfoy."  
  
"Not so cocky now without your friends now are you, oh I forgot you don't have any."  
  
Hermione clenched her fists together, but then thought better of it and stuff them into her pockets. She didn't want Malfoy's father to come up with a reason to sue her. She walked away from Malfoy as fast as she could, but not before his final insult.  
  
"With a face like yours, I don't think your parents would own up to you."  
  
There it was the feeling of sinking again, sinking farther and farther into a river of tears, Hermione quickly blinked very fast to hold all the tears in. Malfoy has always been like this to her, ever since she's been friends with Harry, at least that time Harry and Ron were there to defend her. Before she realized it she was right in front of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" Inquired the Fat Lady.  
  
"What the hell good will it do, no one's going to try to break in!" Hermione yelled at her.  
  
"My, my aren't we feeling a bit edgy today."  
  
However the Fat Lady swung open to let her in. Hermione walked up the stairs and opened the dormitory door. To her surprise Artemis was perched neatly on top of her four poster, but there was something else in the room as well.  
  
A/N I'm sorry this is so lame; I promise to make the next chappie better. 


	2. Surprise, Surpise!

A/N This is my first Harry Potter fic. Be nice and Review!   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Beside Artemis sat another owl. It was a very pretty eagle owl; its feathers were neatly groomed and shined.  
  
'I didn't expect an answer so soon,' Hermione thought.  
  
The owl seeing her coming in swooped down and dropped and the letter in her out stretched hands. Hermione broke through the seal with an elegant family crest on it.  
  
"To whom this may concern,  
  
If you meet every standard you set for your self in the ad, and then please send a letter back to Serating Hall, as soon as possible. Transportation will be sent to pick you up at Kingscross Station, please be on time.  
  
"Wow Serating Hall, that sounds like a mansion. I wonder if they're nice people, what is they're total obnoxious jerks like Malfoy, but I don't have any choice, no matter what kind of people they are, I have to except"  
  
Few days later Hermione packed her bags and prepared to go down to the end of year feast, although it's more like a death party to her than anything. She walked down the marble steps and stopped at the door. There were so many people trying to get in, it was impossible to even stand up straight. Then a Hufflepuff girl pushed Hermione out of the way, knocking her onto the floor...  
  
"Get your bloody self off of me, you stupid mudblood!"  
  
Hermione didn't need to look to see who it was there was only one person in the whole school that would call her a mudblood. It turns out she knocked into Draco Malfoy, flattening herself on top of him. She scrambled up hastily, everyone around them were laughing at her clumsiness. Malfoy had gotten himself up with the help of Cho.  
  
"Next time you decide to knock into you, I'll have Crabb and Goyle knock your beaver teeth out"  
  
"I doubt it that will happen, their aims are so bad, they're more likely to knock you out than me" Hermione replied coolly.  
  
She then walked into the great hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table near no one. That was totally embarrassing for her, knocking into someone was bad enough, but why did it have to be Malfoy. She looked over at the Slytherin's table where Cho was cooing at Malfoy. Hermione has never had a boyfriend let alone a friend that who would be upset by her fall. Malfoy was lucky in this way; he didn't know how good he has it.  
  
'Get a grip on your self Hermione,' she told herself, 'why the heck are you admiring Malfoy.'  
  
The feast was up to its usual standards, an eight course main dish with a seven course desert, life was good...to everyone, but her. Hermione run back to the Gryffindor tower to pack her remaining clothes, not that she had a lot. She climbed into bed, before the other girls came in to laugh at her. She could feel her heart thumping so loud as she remember what happened.  
  
'Urgh, I still can't believe that happened to me! But why do I feel so upset every time I remember this!'  
  
'Maybe because tomorrow you're going to meet the family you're going to work for.' A tiny part of her brain told her.  
  
Then she drifted of to sleep imagining what kind of people the family was.  
  
Hermione now stood in front of Kingscross Station waiting for the promised transportation to arrive. She sat on her suitcase and looked at the people that passed her without ever acknowledging her existence, but then why should they after all toe everyone else she was invisible.  
  
"Are you the new hired help?" Asked an old man with plenty of warts on his face.  
  
"Yes, I am. This is my luggage and I'm..."  
  
The man was already lugging her luggage away to a rusty looking coach drawn with beautiful looking Pegasus. Hermione climbed into the coach, it was damp and cold inside. Then without warning the coach gave a lurch and they were in the sky flying at the rate of 100 miles per hour. It was much smoother than she had expected. Hermione leaned out the window and saw the Pegasus's wings rising up and down ever so gracefully.  
  
"EXCUSE, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Hermione shouted over the wind.  
  
The coachman didn't say anything.  
  
"COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING?"  
  
The man totally ignored her. Hermione gave up and sat still for the rest of the trip. Finally she felt the wings starting to descend. Then with a soft thud, the coach landed in front of the magnificent mansion. Hermione got out of the coach and looked around her, and then she realized she was at Serating Hall. It was a grand place, but somehow it was sad and dingy. Suddenly her eyes fell on a brass plate beside the gates, covered up with ivy; it was by chance that she happens to see it. Hermione walked over to the plate, and cleared it of ivy vines. Her stomach did an extreme flip flop. For engraved onto the brass plate was letters that spelled, The Malfoy's...  
A/N Dung dum, dun... Hahahaha bet you didn't expect that now did you. HAHAHAH! I love cliff hangers, so entertaining, Hehehehe..... 


	3. Punishment

There was no way that it was the same Malfoy that I know, Hermione though, but Malfoy isn't exactly a common name.  
  
"Miss, please get back into the coach," the ugly coachman said.  
  
Hermione obediently climbed back into the coach. The bottom of her stomach felt like it ate something queasy for breakfast. Not a chance in the world that she could be at the ground of Malfoy's home, it just can't be happening.  
  
: Miss, we're here, just go in the front door, Miss McKinley will be there waiting for you. You luggage will be taken care off.  
  
Hermione entered the estate. The entrance was gorgeous; in front of her was a double spiral staircase. Apparently Miss McKinley was a beautiful young woman still in her 20's.  
  
"So you're the new servant Eh?"  
  
"Yes, m'am. My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Well Granger, the rules in this manor are strict, one toe over the line, you're fired. Number one; do not speak unless spoken to. Number two, use the terms Lord, Lady or Master when addressing the Malfoy's. Number three; do not ever touch the Malfoys. And finally do not ever go onto the fourth floor.  
  
"What's on the fourth floor?" Hermione interrupted Miss McKinley's flow of speech.  
  
: None of your damn business!" Miss McKinley snapped back, "You will wake up at five every day. You will tend the fire in each room, including the bedrooms. Then you shall come into the servants' quarters to have your breakfast, where you will be given your tasks for the day. You will be paid 30 galleons weekly. Do you understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded, too scared to speak to her. "Sign this contract, you'll be bounded by the magic of it, until it's time for you to leave, it's a powerful bond, so don't sign unless you're sure."  
  
Miss McKinley conjured up a parchment with a floating golden quill beside it. Hermione didn't know if she wanted to sign. What if it was the Malfoys she knew, how can she stand to serve them, but if she wanted to go back to Hogwarts she has to work, there was no choice for her but to sign. Hermione took up the quill and signed her name the parchment then disappeared in a trail of smoke.  
  
"Come with me now, you're going to meet the masters, be polite, make you speech limited and REMEMBER THE RULES!"  
  
Hermione follow Miss McKinley through a grand ball room, across an elegant dinning room and stopped in front a pair of red curtains. A bunch hushed voices were coming out of the room, they sounded to be arguing about something important. Miss McKinley ignored the voices and walked into the room, Hermione walked in after her. There were three people in the room; they were all gathered about the fire which lit up their most distinguishable feature, their pale blond hair. Hermione's stomach sand, it was the Malfoys she knew and she was their servant.  
  
"Lord, Lady and Master Malfoy, this is the new servant," Miss McKinley said as she curtsied.  
  
Hatred and disgust flowed into all their pale eyes and faces. Lord Malfoy looked absolutely furious, Lady Malfoy was more composed; Master (Draco) Malfoy looked like Christmas came early this year.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, IS THIS MUDBLOOK DOING IN MY MANOR?" Luscious Malfoy yell, as he became aware of Hermione.  
  
"Why she's the new servant, sir, I didn't know she was a mudblood, I thought-,"  
  
She never got to say what she thought, Lord Malfoy was absolutely beyond furious.  
  
"No mudblood shall ever serve the Malfoys." Luscious said in a bare whisper.  
  
"But sire, she's now bounded by the ancient magic of the contract, she can't leave." Lucious didn't like the sound of that. He would be disgracing the family name if he dared to break the seal of the magic. After brief minutes of thinking, Lord Malfoy finally spoke again, so quiet Hermione had to strain to hear him.  
  
"She will work for us then, but she will be given half of the usual salary and she will be sleeping in the stable. Now get her working before I decide to kill, this mudblood."  
  
Draco Malfoy sneered at Hermione and Hermione sneered right back at him. If he thought that she's going to be to be a goody little servant and wait on him, then he might as well eat dung.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the sneer just makes your face uglier than it already is." Hermione said to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Smack, a hand connected with her face. It was Miss McKinley apparently, Hermione just broke a rule. McKinley grabs her arm and pulled her out of the sitting room and dragged her into a huge room full of grim and dust.  
  
"NEVER TALK LIKE THAT TO A MALFOY! NOW TAKE THIS BRUSH AND SCRUB THIS PLACE CLEAN, OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE DINNER. WHEN I COME BACK IT BETTER BE CLEAN."  
  
McKinley then left. Hermione looked around at the walls and the floor then at the little tiny brush McKinley left behind. It would take her all night to clean this room, why did she have to smart mouth Malfoy. But when she remembered what she said, it was worth the scrubbing. Hermione got down on the floor and began to scrub. She didn't know how long she had been scrubbing when a figure came into the room.  
  
"I didn't think you could get any lower than you already are," remarked Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Go away, you stupid worthless piece of –,"  
  
"I would say that if I were you, mudblood, after all I am the heir to this property.  
  
"And an ugly one at it, Malfoy."  
  
"It's Master Malfoy to you, mudblood."  
  
Hermione snorted Master Malfoy. Who did he think he was, never in a million years would she do anything that he told her to do.  
  
"Look mudblood you misses a pot.:  
  
"Where?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the floor and saw Malfoy pour a bucket full of grim onto the floor.  
  
"Right here," Malfoy said with satisfaction and left the room.  
  
Hermione was absolutely furious she wanted to strangle him, but that wouldn't impress her employer to well. Hermione sighed and walked over to the puddle of mud on the floor. By the looks of it, it would take her well into the night until she'd finish.  
  
Why did he always have to so mean towards her. It's like if he didn't insult her he'd just wither and die. He was such a stupid git all the time. Always getting what he wants, always hurting people but never having to pay the price. How on earth was she going to survive her summer, he'd probably work her to death before the end of July.  
  
She scrubbed well into the lateness at night. Her arms felt as if they were about to fall off and she still didn't have any dinner. But finally she finished scrubbing; somehow she found the stable and drifted of to sleep.  
  
A/N I swear this is the most boring chapter I've ever written but it has its purposes. R&R! 


	4. A fight and A Kiss

A/N Thanks to everyone that review! I'm so happy! LoL  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF THE FLOOR NOW, YOU GOT WORK TO DO!"  
  
Hermione jumped several inches off the floor from the shouting. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It looks like somehow she managed to find her way into the stable. Now she's properly awake, she realized how much it stunk.  
  
"STOP LOOKING AROUNG AND START WORKING!" Shouted the annoyingly loud voice of Miss McKinley.  
  
Hermione got onto her feet and followed the women back to the manor. They entered through a side door which was barely visible to anyone. Miss McKinley opened the door and led them into a small room with a fire burning in the fire place. McKinley took a large bucket and one of those fire poker things and handed them to Hermione.  
  
"What's this for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Stupid mudblood, then again I didn't expect you to know anything. This is for tending the fires, now get yourself up to the second floor and tend the fires in the master's rooms first, and then tend any fire you find. DO NOT MAKE ANY NOISE OR ELSE NO BREAKFEST OR LUNCH. Understand, or does the little mudblood not understand no English." Miss McKinley smirked as if she just said something glorious.  
  
"I can understand English fine, thank you very much. It's you that can't speak English properly," Hermione said curtly and walked towards the door that led into the house, then she turned around, "by the way, it's 'not understand ANY English' two negatives makes a positive."  
  
Then she continued walking, leaving McKinley standing there stunned. What's with these people, Hermione thought, all they ever obsess about is pureblood and mudblood, can't they find something else to think about. Hermione walked up the spiral stair case. Hermione looked around on the landing, ahead of her was a long hallway there was five bedrooms on each side of it, which ones was she suppose to go in.  
  
Hermione pushed open the first door on her left, and stuck her head in; there wasn't even a fireplace in there. She moved on and tried a few more doors before she finally found one with a fireplace. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was a torture chamber, the walls were all fiery red, in fact almost all the things in the room was some shade of read. Hermione quickly walked to the fireplace and started to sweep the cinders into the bucket, then she poked the fire a few times not really sure if it did anything. She stood up and saw the person in the large canopy bed, it was Lord Malfoy, but Lady Malfoy wasn't there. So obviously she slept some where else. Hermione closed the door gently and opened the door on the other side.  
  
This room was a little bit lighter than the other bedroom, a nice comfortable bed in the center of it. Hermione caught a glimpse of the person in the bad; it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked so peacefully just laying there, he's chest moving slowly up and down. His hair fell gently over his closed eyes.  
  
'No matter how peaceful he looks he's still a stupid git," Hermione thought bitterly to herself.  
  
Hermione walked across the large room and knelt down on the hearth. She did the same thing with the poker and the bucket. She was just about to leave when the figure in the bed stirred. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms revealing dark blue silk pajamas.  
  
"Why the hell are you in my room?" Draco asked suddenly realizing she was in the room.  
  
"Because I like to go in other people's room and poke around the fire," Hermione said sarcastically, "idiot I'm tending the fire so your royal ego doesn't get cold."  
  
"That's the only thing mudbloods like you are good for, just be careful to not get any mud slims on my things."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. What was wrong with him, why did he always have to call her that, can't he just be nice for one second. No, her mind answered that, just ignore him Hermione, he's not worth you time.  
  
"Mudblood, don't look at me like that, even your parents would be scared of a face like that."  
  
Whack, Hermione hit Draco fist on, causing him to slam into the wall. How dare he talk about her parents what did he know. Draco stayed there for a couple of seconds looking very confused, and then he regained some sense and got up on his feet.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, but you're too ugly to count as one."  
  
Hermione dodged his hit, but unfortunately fell into the bed. Before she could get up, Draco pinned her down, smirking. His gloating face was a few inches away from hers, she could feel his warm breath bouncing off her face. She looked into his grey lifeless eyes and saw a glimmer of light. His silvery blond hair fell lightly across his face. She took her free hand, and gently laid it on his chin drawing him closer to her, so close that their noses were touching.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said breathlessly, "I'm in love with you." 


	5. I Don't Need To See You Naked

A/N People trust me okay, please don't try to kill me, because the story is a little bit weird right now, everything will work out, after all it's my story! And thx to all who reviewed, and to those who didn't please REVIEW! The reviews kinda gives an idea of how my story is going, so please, please review, it only takes about 30 seconds, that's all I'm asking for. I'm sure you don't want to listen to my yakking all day, so here's the story!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Draco loosened his grip on Hermione's shoulders. This was her chance. Hermione raised her other hand and hit Draco square on his nose. Wham, that punch sent Draco flying, well, actually he just stumbled back a few steps clutching his nose which was bleeding pretty hard. Hermione flipped onto her feet, jumped over the bed and out of the room faster than she knew she could run. She paused at the door and smirked.  
  
"As stupid as you can be, I really didn't think you'd fall for that one. But that's the price you pay for insulting me and my family." Hermione said coolly then walked out of the room.  
  
For the rest of the day Hermione, concentrated with all she had, avoiding Malfoy. So far she was doing a good job considering they're living in the same house. Hermione still couldn't believe what she had done to him, never in her life had she done something as outrageous as that. Draco was going to kill her for sure. What scares her more than what Draco might do to her was what she did with him.  
  
'Urgh,' Hermione thought in frustration, 'why did I touch him. Stupid, stupid, stupid, now he'll never let me lives that down, even though I was fooling him, or was I." At that point Hermione started banging her head on the wall repeatedly, 'I was fooling him and that's all, get of grip on yourself girl.'  
  
Hermione took a deep, deep breath and walked back into the kitchen. Miss McKinley was busy brewing tea and arranging tea cups and sandwiches.  
  
"I see you finally came back, make yourself useful and take this tray to the master Draco's room."  
  
"M-master Draco's room?" Hermione said in disbelief, "But, I have to um..."  
  
"Shut up, and get going already or I'll hex you."  
  
Normally Hermione could probably defend herself, but since she's still underage she can't use magic outside of school. Hermione picked up the tray and noticed that there was two cups on the dish; she assumed that Draco had some company. Hermione advanced up the stairs turning to the door of Draco's room. She opened it as softly as she can, hoping he won't notice her, which was quite easy for him. It seems that Cho Chang has come to visit him, currently they're sitting on his bed slobbering over each other, well Cho was doing most of the slobbering, and Draco just sat there and let her do what she pleased.  
  
Hermione sat the tea down on a table, and tip-toed back to the door. Just when she thought she got away, Cho became aware of her.  
  
"Granger don't you ever touch my little icky Drakie ever again," Cho said in what her would be serious voice.  
  
"Excuse you, but I wouldn't come near him with a ten foot pole coated with poison," Hermione seriously.  
  
To her surprise Cho grinned, "You don't have to pretend any more, my Drakins told me everything."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "And what exactly did he tell you?"  
  
"Just how you tried to seduce him and when he objected you tried to hurt him. Honestly, I never expected a mudblood like you to be so low, even though my Drakie is irresistible."  
  
"I've seen pigs more irresistible than him," Hermione spat, "I did not try to seduce him. I wouldn't seduce him if he was the last wizard alive."  
  
Hermione was stunned, not mentioning furious. She knew that he was a slimy git, but how could he make up something as absurd as that. Without saying anything more Hermione left the room. She wanted to cry or better yet strangle Malfoy. Over the years he had teased her about her hair, teeth and her parentage, but never has he done something so low, but Hermione couldn't say that she was surprised. If he wants to mess with her dignity, then she'll fight fire with fire.  
  
Before she realized it, she was by the gates of the garden. Hermione opened the iron-rot gates and stepped into the blooming canopy of the trees. Flowers sprung up along the winding path. It was so calm and peaceful; nothing in the world could interfere with this. Hermione sat down on a bench under a willow tree. She walked the bright sun slowly sank into the horizon. She knew she should get back soon, but she didn't want to face all the gossip yet.  
  
Rustle, someone or something was coming. A figure popped out of the trees, it was him again, and no doubt he came to annoy her. To her surprise he walked over to a cherry tree and leaned against it, observing to water.  
  
'Why is he here,' Hermione though, 'no way could he have been worried about me,' Hermione snorted at the thought of that, 'that is as close to happening as him being nice.'  
  
"Granger I've been thinking. I know how hot I must seem to you, but I'm already taken so unless you want to be my mistress I don't see how it can happen," he said in mock seriousness, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.  
  
"No one wants to be your mistress, dung face. And by the way, you really need some mint, cuz your breath smells."  
  
"At least I don't have birds nesting in my hair."  
  
"At least I don't have an ego that's bigger than my brain and I don't fall for it when someone tells me 'I love you'," Hermione smirked.  
  
Draco's face was getting redder, he had stopped leaning against the tree.  
  
"I didn't believe for a second. Even if I did, I don't have time for someone whose face is as ugly as their butt."  
  
"So you've been checking out my butt!"  
  
His face continues to turn different shades of red and he was now advancing on her.  
  
"Look, mudblood, your face scares me enough alone, I don't need to go looking at the rest of your body."  
  
Hermione stood up at this insult. After all her body wasn't that bad. Both of them were glaring at each other with utmost hatred. Hermione started to walk towards Malfoy, and slowly taking off her coat like the way they did in movies when the people were about to make out.  
  
"What are you doing, I don't need to see you naked," he sounded sarcastic, but his eyes were twitching.  
  
"I'm going to show you what I'm all about."  
  
Hermione continues walking towards him, taking off one garment at a time. She reached him by now...she looked up at his eyes...her hands were on his chest...  
  
A/N HEHEHEH, love them cliffs, review if you want more! LOL 


	6. I didn't want to kiss you!

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I had to go to Dallas and my computer broke down, but it's fixed now. I'm not feeling a lot of love coming from you people. Sniff, sniff Please review, it only takes about ten seconds, five if you have high speed. It lets me know how my story is doing, so PLEASE REVIEW! Quill of the Lark-I'm glad to know that you like it. Teri Neko-Yep, my cliffies are awful, just to annoy people. ;;; Snow-angel222- Hermione does have a lot of nerves, but I'm not sure what's going to happen, just making this up as I go along. Carmen -Thanks for thinking it's a good story! ShadowStar21- I hope that cookie didn't fall on the ground, if it did, then I sure hope you have warranty on it. Christine()- Thanks for liking my story. LaNaHwAnNa-I hope this chapter's just as nice.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Hermione's hand came to rest on Draco's chest for a brief second, then her arm tensed. Before Draco knew what she was doing, Hermione pushed him over the edge. The fall seemed to happen in slow motion for Hermione. Draco's grey eyes widen, with a hint of surprise and fear, to their fullest extent, his silvery gold hair crowded around his pale face. His arms flew out from his sides; his fingers were desperately groping the air. Then in a bare second Draco was entering the water, not very gracefully neither. The river opened its hungary mouth and swallowed Draco's body. Splash!  
  
Hermione smiled in satisfaction. She waited expectantly for him to come wrenching out of the water, yelling at the top of his lungs. But all motions that followed were few measly bubbles floating to the top, and then there was nothing more.  
  
'Oh my lord,' Hermione thought, 'what if he can't swim, what if he's drowning, and what if I killed him!'  
  
Draco still didn't appear out of the river, the water was as silent as ever, nothing was moving. Fear swarmed into Hermione's mind. , she would never kill him, even though he was a lazy spoilt rich boy who didn't deserve a second of her time. For years Hermione hoped that he would just drop dead one day and leave her alone in peace, but not once she really wanted that to happen. Those thoughts were just stupid amusements created by her overly active imagination.  
  
She leaned over the edge, trembling, looking for any signs of movement. Then she saw, for a brief moment, pale gold hair, and then they were gone.  
  
'Oh god he's drowning.'  
  
Without thinking logically, Hermione dived into the water. The water ate her body whole. The cold wave slapped her face as she entered.  
  
'Okay Hermione, remember the swimming lessons you took,' She thought.  
  
Using her arms to pull and her legs to kick Hermione went deeper into the water. Her ears felt like they were about to burst from the water pressure. The water was getting muddy from the movements, clouding her vision. She was running out of breath, just when she was about to swim back to the surface she saw him. His limp body was floating slowly down to the bottom. Hermione kicked even harder to catch up with him and managed to grab a tuft of his cloak. She tried to pull him up, but he was too heavy. Hermione tugged harder and harder at him, but he just won't budge. She couldn't breath anymore, she was out of time.  
  
'This is it; I'm going to die here and now. Draco, I know you can't hear me, but, I'm sorry for everything, please forgive me one day.'  
  
She was about to give up to death when she suddenly had a stoke of genius. Pulling Draco around to face her, Hermione pressed her mouth to his. Slowly Hermione breathed into his mouth, then sucking the air back. Regaining her breath, Hermione put her arm around his waist and kicked towards the surface. His weight was slowly her down, but she was almost there, she could see the willow tree.  
  
Hermione gasped as she bursted though the surface. Paddling labouredly to the surface she dragged Malfoy along. By the time she got him onto the bank of the river, his skin had turned blue. He wasn't breathing at all. She threw him down on the ground and knelt beside him.  
  
Hermione tilted his chin up so it was complementary to the ground. Then she put her ear again his nose, listening carefully for any signs of breathing, there was none. Taking a deep breath she did something that she would have never done in a million years, she opened his mouth and breathed into it three times, then listened for his breathing again. Still he was as limp as ever.  
  
'Oh, Malfoy, don't die on me.'  
  
She breathed in him over and over again, but he showed no signs of reviving. His body felt cold and clammy against hers. Tears began to flow down Hermione's face, and she started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
'Oh, Malfoy, please don't be dead. You have to be alive, I need to have someone to yell at everyday, please, be alive. You can't die!'  
  
In frustration Hermione slammed her hands down on his chest. Miraculously, Draco began to cough up dirty water from the river. Hermione's heart quickened with hope, his chest began to heave up and down, very delicately. Hermione immediately buried her mouth in his again, helping him to breathe. Slowly, very slowly, Draco began to breathe on his own, but his eyes remained close.  
  
Adding to her misfortune rain began splashing down in droves. Hermione quickly looked at her surroundings. Seeing a cave not far away from where she was, she started to drag Draco into it. His head bumped along a few rocks but Hermione didn't really seem to care about that right now. Finally she got him into the cave, with a lot of effort. Hermione's head ached like it was about to explode, she couldn't think normally any more, everything was blackening out...  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night judging by the darkness. The rain was still as heavy as it was hours ago; occasionally lightening would touch down accompanied by thunder.  
  
Draco was still lying where she had left him, wet from the water. Hermione got up from her spot and looked around the cave for flint to build a fire. Gathering up a few stones, she started to swipe them against each other, after a few tries, Hermione finally managed to get a fire going.  
  
Glancing carefully at Draco, she decided that he wasn't around to wake up any time soon, so Hermione took off all her clothe leaving on only her shirt and underwear. She hung the rest of the cloth over the fire to dry.  
  
'I wonder if I should take off his clothe too, he'd catch a cold in those. And after all, he'd never find out."  
  
She walked over to him and tenderly removed his garments leaving on only his pants; there was no way she was going to touch that part of his body. Hermione hung his expensive clothing on a stick near the fire. She then retreated back to her spot, drawing her knees up to her chest and rested her face against it.  
  
Draco breathed easily now, his body was wet from the little expedition previously. Other than that he looked pretty much the same. Hermione observed him carefully for the first time. Her eyes running over his body and his features, pausing here and there. All the girls at Hogwarts swooned over him, she never quite figured out why. What's so special about a blond, snotty, guy with a king of the world attitude like him. Sure he has gorgeous hair, his built was flawless and his lips, oh those lips just made you want to kiss him.  
  
'Hold it there Hermione! What are you doing? You can't be thinking about a self center jerk like him, he hates you and you hate him end of story! Don't even waste your time on thinking about him' she mentally slapped herself.  
  
Suddenly Draco stirred in his sleep; slowly he rose into a sitting position. His eyes showed a sign of surprise and confusion. He looked around the cave and finally fixed them on Hermione. For a few second neither of them moved, and then he charged at her. Before Hermione could do anything, Draco had his hands on her throat driving her up the wall, literally.  
  
Hermione was choking, she couldn't move at all. Draco was glaring at her with all the hatred he could muster. Hermione swung her legs at him and to her luck she kicked him right in where it hurts. He dropped his hands and Hermione fell to the floor, her hands gingerly rubbing her throat.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hermione managed to choke out.  
  
"GETTING MY REVENGE"  
  
"Revenge for what, exactly?"  
  
"For you trying to kill me!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault that you didn't know how to swim," Hermione smirked as she said this.  
  
Draco's face turned red, he quickly looked at the floor.  
  
"Besides, if I was trying to kill you, then why would I have dived into the water and saved you. Then dragged you to the surface and gave you mouth to mouth!"  
  
Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Even though she did do it, there was no way she had ever thought of admitting that to him. What she did was something was a secret that she'd take to the grave.  
  
"What I meant was...um..." Hermione stuttered failing to come up with an excuse.  
  
Draco starred at her hard, judging to see if she was lying or not. It was Hermione's turn to look away. She felt her face burning up.  
  
"You gave me mouth to mouth?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't' have let you die! It wasn't like I snogging you, it was to save you," Hermione defended herself.  
  
"Well, it sounds more like you wanted to kiss me. I don't blame you, seeing how attractive I can be," Draco said as his old sneer returned to his face.  
  
Hermione was suddenly very angry. She had saved his life and he didn't even bother to thank her, now he's gone off being a stupid ignorant bastard again. She wasn't expecting him to be all nice and stuff, but he should have been at least little grateful. Hermione desperately wanted to hit him again, but remembering what happened last time she controlled her feelings.  
  
"Stop being an ungrateful retard! I saved your life and this is all you can say to me! If I had known this would happen, I should have just let you drown! You walk around all day like you own the world. So what if you're wearing designer robes, you act like everyone's beneath you. I don't care a f#$ about how rich you are, to me you're just a stupid wealthy pig! You can go to hello, for all I care."  
  
Hermione paused to draw breath. Draco tried to stop her rambling, but Hermione was on a roll now.  
  
"You think you can insult everyone that comes you way just because you're richer than the rest of us! Well, you can't! People have feelings, they have thoughts, and they don't appreciate you abusing them like they're inferior to them. People's feelings get hurt, my feelings get hurt."  
  
By this time Hermione had tears rolling down her cheek. Things she wanted to tell him for years were now rolling of her tongue, faster than she can think.  
  
"I hate you Malfoy, no, I despise you, and no you're not worth my acknowledgement. You're lower than the scum on a pig, lower than a stupid f#ing mold."  
  
"Granger-,"  
  
"Don't you Granger me, let me tell you something. For years you tormented me. Everyday I ask myself what I did to make you so cruel to me. I sit up late in bed wondering why you enjoyed making my life so miserable! But now I know why, because YOU ARE AN IMMORAL PIG WHO THINKS MAKING OTHER PEOPLE'S LIFE MISERABLE IS AN ENTERTAINMENT. I'D LOVE TO TELL YOU MORE, BUT I ALREADY WASTED FIVE YEARS OF MY TIME TRYING TO TELL YOU!"  
  
Hermione's face was almost as red as the fire. Despite her self control, her fists were forming a ball; her fingernails were digging into her skin. She could feel blood leaking, but she didn't care. She had finally told Malfoy what she had only dreamed of telling him. Draco was absolute stunned, his eyes showed his shock.  
  
"Honestly Granger, you need more self control. I'm glad that you finally got that off your chest, but I really couldn't care less about your feelings," Draco said in his drawling voice when he finally recovered, "There is nothing for me to be grateful about, having a mudblood save me is shameful enough, but to have her kiss me as well, that's just pathetic. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now, before you come with another idea to kill me, or worse to kiss me."  
  
A/N Sorry there's not much action, promise to have more in the next chapter. In fact, something tells me there's going to be a little skin showing in the next one, tehehe, that's all I'm going to tell you for now. Please Review! 


	7. Breakup

A/N Remember what I said about showing skin, well screw that, I changed my mind, LoL! I'm kind of hitting a writing block right now, so I might not update soon. For those who have me on Author Alert you have nothing to worry about, but those who doesn't, I'm thinking I'll be updating in two to five days.  
  
Hirakiri13-Thanks for the comments, they were really useful, I promise to do a better job.  
  
Addygan- Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Erin- I'm so glad you love it!  
  
Teri Neko-So happy you like it!   
  
Quill of the Lark- Nods her head sadly Hermione was yelling at him in her underwear, doubt that she noticed though. And I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
  
TeAroha- Draco was born into pratiness, guess he can't get out of it.  
  
Energizer Max-LoL! Thanks for the comments, really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"So she gave you mouth to mouth."  
  
"It was more like kissing me; no doubt that she couldn't resist such a perfect chance."  
  
At this point the first speaker gave a little laugh.  
  
"Draco, honey, if I know Hermione well enough, which I do, she would never and I mean never, willingly kiss you."  
  
"And why not, may I ask?"  
  
"Because Hermione is the kind of girl that would never fall for a guy like you, simply since you're you."  
  
"I can make her fall in love with me by the end of summer if I wanted to."  
  
"Draco, don't be naïve, Hermione's soul is far too pure to fall for you."  
  
"But even the purest of souls can be tainted by me."  
  
"And I suppose you're going to do this to prove me wrong? And what about Cho what are you going to do about her."  
  
"Cho is a simpleton; I can get rid of her easily enough."  
  
"And pry tell what are you going to do after Hermione falls for you that is if she falls for you."  
  
"That is beauty of the whole plan; after the little mudblood falls for me I'm going to break her heart."  
  
"No you won't," The speaker's voice suddenly got very hostile, "leave Hermione alone, Draco, do you understand. She will never fall for you."  
  
"Oh, she will fall for me easily enough. By the end of this summer she will give her heart to me and I will break it into pieces."  
  
It was another boring summer afternoon; a week after Hermione came back from the cave. Naturally everyone was curious where they had gone to. Draco got of the hook easily enough by telling everyone he got lost in the woods. However when Hermione tried the same tactic, it didn't go so well with Miss McKinley. Now she's stuck with cleaning bathrooms for the rest of the week.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked at the shiny floor beneath her feet, which she had spent the last five hours cleaning. No doubt that the floor will be ruined in less than an hour by a strange unknown force, which she strongly suspects, is Malfoy. Hermione packed up the cleaning supply and marched out of the bathroom before the pain in the ass McKinley could come up and tell her she missed a spot.  
  
Down the long hallway Hermione could hear voices arguing at the top of their lungs. It was probably Draco and Cho again, they've been arguing a lot since Draco came back, usually about stupid things like wearing certain clothing for a certain day. Hermione walked right past the room, but then stopped in her tracks when she heard her name.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU OUT THERE WITH HER ANYWAYS!"  
  
"Look Cho, we were just outside together at night nothing happened; besides the mudblood isn't even my type, so drop it."  
  
"TOGETHER AT NIGHT! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ALONE AT NIGHT!"  
  
"Cho, you're being absolutely stupid, so what I was with her at night, you don't have to get all jealous over that."  
  
"Draco, you understand why I'm upset, don't you?" Cho's voice softened in a whine of desperation.  
  
"Not really, girls can be so thick at times."  
  
Hermione could hear Cho's ragged sobs coming through the door.  
  
"I loved you Draco sob at least I used to, I've given my soul and body to you, don't you care about that. No, don't answer that, I know what you'll say to me. Ever since the day I met you, I kept on telling myself I can make you into a kinder personsob, but now I know you'll never change. I'm just another girl sob that you can sleep with."  
  
"Finally you know what you're good for."  
  
Suddenly everything was so silent that you could hear a wand drop. Then smack, someone's hand obviously connected with someone's face.  
  
"How can you be so heartless, how can you be so wicked to me? I hate you Draco, I truly hate you. I never want to see your ugly face again!"  
  
The door swung open and hit the wall with a deafening thud knocking a few cracks into the wall. Hermione stepped out of the way just in time to avoid the door hitting her face. Cho scurried out of the room and sauntered down the hall and out of the door faster than you can say quidditch, but Hermione caught a glint of her face. Cho's face was tear stained, her eyes were red and swollen, as she run down the hall Hermione could still hear her sobs.  
  
"Eavesdropping again, mudblood?"  
  
Even though he said this very softly it still startled Hermione and made her jump a few feet. Draco had just stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him making new cracks in the wall.  
  
Draco stepped out of the doorway and his face was suddenly illuminated by the sun light streaming through the widows. His blond hair was hanging sophisticatedly over his grey eyes, which was a bit sharper than usual. However Draco's pale, almost white, face a disturbed by a large red mark on his cheek no doubt that was where Cho had slapped him. His slim, but masculine figure towered over Hermione, giving him an air of arrogant elegance. Well, it would have been elegant enough, if it wasn't for the fact that he was absolutely indignant.  
  
"I suppose you heard everything," Malfoy whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
"I heard enough to know you lost your girlfriend," Hermione said coolly, "but what exactly did happen?"  
  
"It's complicated, kind of stupid too," Draco sighed as he leaned against the door frame and pushed back his hair, "I thought I'd be honest with her- ,"  
  
Hermione snorted at the thought of him being honest. Malfoy was as close to being honest as a snake was being human. The only time that he'd ever be honest was neither he's in a life or death situation or there's something for him to gain. Draco looked irritated at the interruption and glared at Hermione for interrupting him; Hermione raised her eyebrows intimidating and glared back at him.  
  
"So as I was saying before you opened up your fat mouth, I told Cho about the little, err, expedition that we had and what happened after that."  
  
"Big deal, I still don't see why she broke up with you."  
  
"God, Granger, how dense can you be!" Draco looked extremely frustrated and weary as he ran his hand through his pastel golden hair and letting his hair elegantly flop down beside his face again, "Let me say this in a way your measly brain will understand. When Cho found out about the kiss you gave me, she assumed that I kissed you back..."  
  
"Oh, I get it now; she thought you were cheating on her, so she dumped you."  
  
"Excuse you she didn't dump me, I dumped her, Malfoys don't get dumped," Draco said this with conceited pride as if he had just been elected as the minister.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that few minutes ago Cho did dump you."  
  
Malfoys face abruptly went from indignation to utterly enraged. Hermione sensed danger and decided to change the topic before he attacks her.  
  
"Okay, I get the whole deal about YOU dump Cho, but why are you telling me this when you can't even stand being in the same room as me?"  
  
"Ganger you must neither be really stupid or a pig in disguise, because I swear if you're skull is any thicker, you could be selling it. Don't you get it, the reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to help me get Cho back."  
  
She should have known that's what he wanted when he first spoke to her. What a jerk pretending to want to tell her something when he really just wanted something from her. There was no way he was going to use her as a henchman to get Cho back for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy but I'm not a matchmaker, besides why are you asking me, you know as well as I do that the last thing I'd ever do is to help you."  
  
"It's simple, because you're the only one in this house that's young and not a nosy fool."  
  
"Well thank you for that compliment, but I have better things to do right now, so if you'll just excuse me I'll be going now."  
  
Hermione turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her wrist. Pain shot up her arm as he tightened his grasp. Stupid little git are he can do is to use force with his "sweet" talk doesn't work.  
  
"Listen to me carefully; right now you are living under my roof, mudblood, with a snap of my finger you could be out on the street. Of course I can't force you into doing anything, so if you decide to help me, meet me tomorrow in my room at nine, if not then you can pack your bags right now. I hope you'll give this some consideration for you own good, I will be going now, good day to you."  
  
With that said Draco smirked at Hermione and did a mock bow then turned his heels and struts down the hallway into his room.  
  
A/N Will Hermione decide to help Draco, or will she pack her bags, find out in the next chapter. R&R 


End file.
